


Shiro Watches Keith and Lance Look at Each Other

by totes_buttons



Series: Twue Wuv [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Set before the castle of lions was yoted at Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totes_buttons/pseuds/totes_buttons
Summary: The dramatic realization of love from the point of view of a bystander.





	Shiro Watches Keith and Lance Look at Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is me still trying to figure out how a03 works.

Shiro wasn't really sure what he was looking at. Keith and Lance were kinda just... staring at each other, mouths agape, looking like a couple of fools. Shiro didn't raise Keith to look like a fool, what the fuck?! A single tear fell down Shiro's face as he muttered under his breath,  
"What the fuck, my home-dawg?"

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll post a real story on here. One day...


End file.
